


Disgraceful and Unrefined

by rainbowtourmaline



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtourmaline/pseuds/rainbowtourmaline
Summary: Marinette asks Cat Noir if he wants to go see the fireworks with her. He does not handle it gracefully.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for a friend.

Cat Noir was… in a pickle.

See, he didn’t mean for this to happen. He thought he could handle the situation and that he was totally and completely in control. Ice cold. Cool as a cucumber. Prepared to handle anything.

“Do you wanna go see the fireworks with me?”

He would have fallen out the window and down to his untimely death if he hadn’t been holding onto the window frame. There would be claw prints but he couldn’t care less about that because oh my God?! What was Marinette doing?!

“Huh?” Cat Noir elegantly uttered as a rose-pink colour dusted his cheeks. Thank God he was wearing a mask!

“Do you wanna go see the fireworks with me?” Marinette said slowly with that adorably goofy smile that made his heart race.

Wait, did he just think that?

“Umm…” Why was his brain not working right now?!

“If you don’t wanna go that’s fine.” Marinette smirked as Cat Noir struggled to answer.

“NO!” he yelled so loud that he scared the birds that liked to chill on Marinette’s roof. Marinette made a gesture that shouted ‘hush!’ because her parents didn’t know Cat Noir liked to frequently visit their daughter on lazy Saturday afternoons and didn’t want them to come to a sudden end because Cat Noir was being weird right now. “Sorry! I mean, yes I would love to go with you. Sounds like it will be a purrfect evening!”

Cat Noir smirked at how smooth that recovery was.

Marinette was not impressed.

“Cat puns? Really?”

“You love them.” Cat Noir winked.

“Uh huh.” Marinette shook her head and placed his ticket on the windowsill. “Meet me at 7:00 near the Eiffel Tower, okay?”

“You got it princess.” Cat Noir grinned when Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Still using pet names? Really?”

“Only for you princess.” He chuckled, but he was partially being sincere.

“What about your lady?” Marinette smirked when Cat Noir blushed.

Ah.

See, this was Cat Noir’s problem.  

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be the end of this fic series...


End file.
